Knocked Up
by Iloveyoutubers
Summary: After a drunken night at her friends party, 24 year old, Harper finds herself pregnant. But the baby isn't just a baby to her. It is the one and only Dan Howell's baby. She is so surprised and excited. So is Dan. They go through a lot. Most of all, jealous fans. (Not Phan. Dan and OC story) (Set in 2015)
1. Meeting Dan

Today is my best friends 20th birthday and me, her and all of our friends are all going out to celebrate her birthday. I am 4 years older then her and we have been friends since secondary school. This is a shocker that are friendship has came this far. It finally comes to the time when we leave to go. We finally get there for Lucy's birthday treat.

"Hey, Harper, are going to have a drink?" Lucy asks.

"No, thanks. I am good right now," I say. Yeah. My name is Harper. What a weird name, well for me it is.

"Okay. So do you see any guys you would go out with or have a night stand with?" she asks.

"I don't know about a night stand but, I don't know yet. We just got her-" before I could finished, a boy around 23, nearly 24 sat down next to me and got a drink. I couldn't believe who it was, the one and only Dan Howell, aka Danisnotfire. I am such a huge fan of him and I seem to have a little thing for him.

"I know you would go out with him," Lucy whispers and giggles.

Dan turns to us and smiles."What was that about?" he asks.

Oh, God! I love his smile."Oh, nothing. My friend just thinks I would have a fling with you or something because I am a huge fan," I say to him.

"What's wrong with a fling? Wait...with me?" he says smiling still.

"Yeah," I say, blushing with awkwardness.

"Oh. Well that would be okay with me. But that is an awkward thing to talk about," he says, blushing too.

"And it is my birthday today, just so you know," she says.

"Oh, well. Happy birthday..." he says.

"Lucy," she says.

"Happy birthday, Lucy? How old are you today?" Dan says.

"Thanks and I am 20 today," she says.

"A nice age to be at and you're welcome," he say. He then turns to me."And what's your name?"

"My name is Harper," I say.

"That is a beautiful name," he says.

"Thanks, but I kind of hate it," I say blushing.

"You're welcome. And it is a beautiful name. How old are you? Sorry if I am being personal," Dan says.

"It's okay. And I am 24," I say

"Oh. So you're a couple of months older then me?" Dan says smiling.

"Yeah. I guess so," I say smiling.

"I'll be back in a minute. I just need to pop somewhere," Dan says.

"Okay," I say.

After Dan went Lucy turned to me."He is so into you!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you see how much he was looking at you? He likes you," she says just before Dan returned.

Lucy left me with Dan. I felt so awkward. Not in a bad way, as I am totally in love with this guy since I started watching his YouTube videos. We must have drunk a lot that night because I cannot remember anything.


	2. Waking up next to Dan

The next morning after Lucy's birthday, I wake up in a bedroom. But not my bedroom. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes. I looked around the room and noticed that the bedroom looked liked someone's room. So I turned my head and I saw that someone was asleep next to me and it was Dan Howell. Oh, my God! Why am I in Dan's bed? Then it hit me. A flash back from last night. We both got so drunk that we mush have slept together. Oh, my God! I actually dreamt about this when I was 18 years old, which was when I watched his videos and how old he was too. I loved him since then. I also love his flatmate, Phil, but not as much a Dan. Dan slowly woke up and looked at me.

"Morning, beautiful," he says smiling.

"Morning to you too," I say smiling.

"Last night was amazing. Well, what I can remember of it," he says.

"Yeah. It sure we amazing. Thanks for a wonderful night, Dan," I say.

"That's okay, Harper. Do you want to stay for a bit and have break and I'll take you back to your later?" he asks.

"I would love too," I say.

He leans in and kisses me. His lips felt so soft on mine. I kissed him back. After about a minute, we both got up. I asked him could I uses his shower. As kind as he is, he said that I could. I made sure that Phil wasn't in there first, which he wasn't so I went in there and locked the door. After that, I came out I got dressed back in the clothes I was wearing last night. I walk into the living room and saw Dan and Phil.

"So, you must be Harper Jenkins, who Dan has been talking about. Nice to meet you," Phil said smiling.

"Nice to meet you too, Phil," I say as I sat down.

"What do you want for breakfast, Harper?" Phil asked as he got up.

"Oh, just a cup of tea or coffee will be fine thanks. I am not a breakfast person some morning and today I am not in the mood for breakfast," I say.

"Okay," Phil says.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked.

"Because you're not having breakfast," Dan says worrying.

"I am fine. Just not feeling hungry right now," I say. Phil comes back with cup of tea."Thank you,"

"You're welcome. So, where were you born and where did you grow up?" Phil asked.

"Wokingham, Berkshire," I say.

"Really? That's the one thing we didn't talk about last night. That's where I am from," Dan says.

I smile. He gives me his phone number and I give him mine. I also gave Phil my number and he gave me his number too, so we could all meet up again sometime. Dan took me home at 12 and left me with a great big smile on my face. I love him so much and by the looks of it, we're slowly becoming something. I ring Lucy to tell her what happened.

 _"Hello, Harper"_ I hear Lucy's voice.

"Hello, Lucy?" I say.

 _"So, what happened last night after me birthday treat? Me, Jasmine, Tiffany, Olivia and Elizabeth were all looking for you,"_ Lucy says.

"I actually hooked up with Dan last night," I say.

 _"Oh, my God! Tell me everything!"_ Lucy says.

I tell her every single thing that happened between me and Dan last night. It felt good to tell her. She is my best friend. I would tell her everything.

 _"Wow. That is so romantic. I wonder what will happen if you're pregnant with his child,"_ Lucy says.

"I wouldn't care. I always wanted a child and the fact that I could be pregnant with Dan Howell's baby would be the great gift of my life!" I say.


	3. 8 weeks later, pregnant

8 weeks later...

I slept at Lucy's last night for a sleepover with the girls. It was so nice. We played truth or dare, 2 lies, 1 truths and watched movies and TV shows that we love. We haven't had time together since we were last year. I am the oldest out of all of us. Then it is Jasmine, who is 23. Then it is Tiffany who is 22. Then it is Olivia and Elizabeth, they're twins and they're 21. And then it is Lucy who is 20. We're not that far apart from our ages. We woke up and sat in Lucy's living room. They all just looked at me. I feel terrible this morning.

"Harp, are you okay?" Jasmine asks.

Before I could reply, I rushed off to the toilet to throw up. I guess they were all so worried about me, so then came after me.

"Oh, Harp," Tiffany says rubbing me back.

"Maybe it is something you ate," Jasmine says.

"If it was something she ate, Jazz, then we would also be throwing up. But I think I know what it is though," Lucy said.

"I think I too," I say. Jasmine, Tiffany, Olivia and Elizabeth all doesn't know that I am in a relationship with Dan. We have been together for 5 weeks. We started dating 5 weeks after what happened between us. I guess I know what is wrong. I slowly lift my head up."Can you get me a pregnancy test, please Liz?"

"Sure," she rushed off to the nearest shop near us and came back with on about 20 minutes later."Here you go,"

"Thanks. May I have some alone time to do this please?" I asked.

They nodded and went out. I took the test and waited for a while. Once it was time to look at the results, I started to think. What is Dan breaks up with me? What if he wants me to get rid of it? I shock my head and looked at it. It was positive. I am having a baby, but not just a baby, Dan Howell's. Oh, my God! I open the door.

"Well?" Lucy asks.

I show the test and they started screaming with joy. They all couldn't believe. Not only I am the oldest, but I am the first one to have a baby!

"Wait a minute. You're not even in a relationship, so how could you be pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"I am in a relationship and has been for 5 weeks. But the father of my baby, we were got drunk at Lucy's birthday 8 weeks ago and slept together," I say.

"Who is you're boyfriend?" Elizabeth asked.

"You may not believe it, but it is Dan Howell," I say.

"Wait. Then Dan Howell, as in 'Danisnotonfire'?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes," I say. They all started screaming with joy."I need to ring Dan. I am not telling him over the phone. I am going to ask him to meet up with me later on,"

I rang his number and waited for him to pick up.

 _"Hello, Harper,"_ Dan's voice says.

"Hello, Dan. I-I need you to meet up with me later. I need to talk to you," I say.

 _"You're not going to break up with me are you?"_ he says in a worried voice.

"No, no. I just need to talk to you, that's all," I say.

 _"Okay. How about at 12? Say at my place. You know where I live still don't you?"_ He asks.

"Yeah, I still know where you live and 12 is good for me," I say.

 _"Okay, well, I'll see you later then. Love you babe,"_ He says.

"Love you too," I say. We both put the phone down."I'm having a baby!" I shout.

"Yeah!" all my friends say.


	4. Telling Dan

I went over to Dan and Phil's place to tell Dan about the unborn child that lives inside me. I don't know how or what he will do when I tell him. I still don't feel to great at the moment. I haven't been ill since 10 this morning. I still have a feeling that I am going to throw up, but I am trying not to as I have to tell Dan. It will be so awkward if I have to throw up in front of Dan. When I get there, I knock on their door.

"Hello, Harper," Phil says once he opened the door and sees me.

"Hello, Phil," I say.

"Do you want to come in?" he asks me.

"Sure, thanks," I say walking into their place.

"You're welcome," Phil say. Phil then just looked at me."Are you okay, Harper? You look unwell,"

"Oh, yeah. I am fine. I just not feeling that great today. Don't worry, I haven't got a bug or anything," I say.

"Okay," he says.

Dan comes in and see us talking."Hey, Harper. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay. I need to talk to you," I say.

"Okay. Do you want Phil to go for a moment?" Dan asks.

"No. He can stay there if he wants," I say.

"So, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Dan says.

"Do you remember that night we had 8 weeks ago?" I say.

"Yeah," Dan says.

"Well, that's why I came here for to tell you that I'm-" I rushed off to the bathroom to throw up. After that I came back in and saw Dan and with worried looks on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Dan asks.

"Now I am. Anyway as I was saying. I came you tell you that night was great, but I have something to tell you," I say.

"What is it?" Dan asks.

"Please don't freak out, but I am pregnant with your baby," I say.

"Really!? This is the...greatest news ever!" Dan says.

"Your not freaking out? I thought you would," I say.

"Why would I freak out? I want this," he says.

"This is great then," I say.

He kisses me cheek and we noticed Phil looking at us, smiling.

"Congratulations, guys," he says.

"Thanks," me and Dan both say together.


	5. Twins: Part 1

Me and Dan has got our first doctors appointment today to see if the baby is growing okay and to see if everything looked okay. I am excited to look at our baby for the first time, but it will be a shape of a peanut though as I am still very early on. We get the doctors and finds a seat to sit down. We called to make an appointment. We wait for a while to until we got called in. We walked into the room.

"Hi. I am your midwife and I'll be here for you through it all. Now, make yourself comfortable and we'll get started," she says. I lay down so she could have a look around for the baby."Okay, here is your baby-Oh,"

"What?" Dan asks.

"It looks like it is twins," she says.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said pointing at the screen at two little peanut shapes."I'll leave you two alone for a couple of minutes,"

Once she left, me and Dan just looked at the screen at the two little peanut shapes."Twins. I cannot believe it," Dan says in shock, but sounding happy too.

"Twins does run in my family, but that happens with the second or third pregnancy. Never the first," I say.

"I wonder why we are starting with twins. It's magical. I wonder if both are girls or boys or both," Dan says smiling at me.

"Do you want to find out when they're bigger or do you want to wait until they're born?" I asked.

"Let's find out when they're bigger. I don't want to wait until they're born. I want to know so we could get all pinks or all blues or both. Maybe even unisex," Dan says.

"Okay. Let's do that then. I wouldn't be able to wait till their birth to find out their genders," I say.

We both couldn't believe that we're expecting twins, but hey, at least if they're a boy and a girl, we would have both. We gave each other a quick kiss before the midwife came back in and talked to us about stuff. We got all the information and a pregnancy booklet. I had some money so I brought 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' book to look at.


	6. Twins: Part 2

We left the doctors with a scan picture. We got a taxi as I was too tired to walk. All the way home, I just looked at the scan picture of our babies that are inside me. I smiled at it and kissed it. I turn to find Dan sitting next to me and smiling.

"You love them both so much. I do too. I cannot wait to meet them so I could kiss them and give them cuddles," Dan say.

"Yeah, I love them both so much even though they're not here yet. And I also cannot wait to meet them so I could also kiss them and give them cuddles," I say.

We arrived back at Dan's place, which is where I live now. As soon as we walked into, Phil, Lucy, Jasmine, Tiffany, Olivia and Elizabeth were al standing there with huge smiles on there faces.

"So...how was the doctors?" Phil asked.

"It want really well," Dan says.

"Really well," I say.

"We actually have something huge to tell you all," Dan says.

"Oh? What is it?" Lucy asked.

"We're having twins," I say.

"Tw-Twins! Wow!" they all said with shocked.

"Yeah, twins. We have a scan picture too," I say.

"Can we look?" they said.

I nodded and passed it to them. They all looked at it and smiled.

"Aw, those two little peanut shape babies are so cute," Phil says.

"Thank you," me and Dan both say together.

"Are you two going to find out if they're both boys or both girls or both when they're a bit bigger so they can tell you?" Jasmine asks.

"Yeah, we want to find out so we could get what colours go with the gender," I say.

"Yeah. That will be so easier the getting it all after they're born," Dan says.

They all just smiled at us both. I don't know what is going on between Lucy and Phil, but they have gotten really close since they met. They're 8 years apart, but just by looking at them both, they would make a cute couple. I know Lucy actually loves him, but I don't know if Phil loves her back. They turned to each other and looked into each other eyes.

"Say, Lucy. There is something I actually have been meaning to tell you," Phil says.

"Oh. What is it?" Lucy asks.

"I love you, and by that I mean in love with you. But I am not going to do anything because I know that you don't feel the same way about me. I just wanted you too know that and I-" Phil was cut of by Lucy cutting him off with her lips pressed on his. They broke apart after a couple of seconds.

"Does that say anything for you? Because I do love you too, Phil. I guess I was scared to tell you," Lucy said with a smile.

Phil smiles back at Lucy and kisses her again. We all smiled at them, until the moment when I rushed off to the bathroom to throw my guts up. I came back out and smiled at them both."I am so sorry I did that when you two kissed. I bet you two thing I throw up because I didn't like it, which it wasn't that at all,"

"We know it wasn't because we kissed. You have morning sickness Harper, that's all that was about," Phil said to me and hugged me.

"Thanks," I say.

"You're welcome Harper. And I love you. I hope you know that. You know what I mean. I love you as a friend," Phil says.

"I know what you mean and I love you too, as a friend," I say smiling with him smiling back.


	7. Announcement to fans

The next day after we found out we were having twins, Dan chose to make an announcement video of us being in a relationship and about the twins. I was starting to worry. We haven't announced that we were dating and now we going to announce it as well as my pregnancy.

"Dan, are you sure you're ready to announce it? What will your fans think about you being in a relationship with someone who isn't a YouTuber and also expecting twins with her? Isn't that messed up? Because to me, it seems to be messed up lie mad," I ask Dan.

"I am ready to announce it. I don't care if the fans don't like the fact that you're not a YouTuber and if they don't like the fact that we're going to be parents to twins, it's up to them because I will love you and out kids forever. None stop. And to the moon and back. That is how much I love you, Harper. I don't ever want to break up with you or anything. You're my true love and I am lucky to meet someone who is like the female version of me," Dan says with a heart warming smile.

"Thanks, Dan. I love you," I say.

"And I love you too," Dan says before kissing me. He sets up everything to start making his video."Hello Internet. Today I have a special guest here. Here she is. Her name is Harper Jenkins. As far as I know, you all think I am single. Well to be honest with you all. I am in a relationship with Harper. I'm not going to tell the whole story of how we met, but we're dating. And I am not going to say how long with have been dating. Second announcement for you all is that she is pregnant with my child, but it isn't just a baby, it's twins. Yeah. We're expecting twins. We're going to find out in so many weeks if they're both girls or both boys or a girl and a boy. We kind of have a feeling that they're a girl and a boy, but we wouldn't care about the genders," Dan carries on telling the announcement until he finished.

Not long after he had uploaded the video to his YouTube channel, he got lots of views and comments and likes. Some were nice and some were horrible. The nice ones said stuff like ' _She is pretty. You two are a cute couple. Congrats on the twins, Dan!'_ and ' _Awesome! I cannot wait to see pictures of the twins when they're born. Congrats!'_ and ' _Aw! Dan! Your girlfriend is adorable looking! Great b at finding a girl like her! And congrats on the babies!'_

But then came the mean comments like _'She is so ugly! You could do better than that Dan! Congrats on the babies, but they might end up like their mother.'_ and _'Ew! You had sex! But why with her? She isn't your type!'_ and _'That is unfair! I never got a chance to meet Dan and have child! How come she could have his babies and not me? Congrats though. Not to her, to you Dan.'_ and _'She isn't even a YouTuber!'_

Reading those comments made me feel so sad that I started crying. Dan came over to me and hugged me."Pay no notice of those who put mean comments. They might just be jealous about our relationship,"

I smiled at me.'Thank you, Dan. I love you so much and I hope you know it,"

"You're welcome, Harper. I love you so much too and I do know how much you love me," Dan says placing a kiss on my forehead.

I got up and went to our bedroom to go and sleep as I was so tired. I got my mind of those mean comments and started to think about our unborn children.


	8. Genders are?

It has finally came! The day when me and Dan finds out if are twins are going to be a girl and a boy or both girls or both boys. We don't mind what the genders are as long as they're healthy. We kind of think it is a girl and a boy, but we will find out very soon. We wait for our names to be called so we could go and. It was packed in here today, then we got called in.

"Okay, let's get started. And you have a fine shaped bump for twins, just so you know. Nice and round," she says.

"Thanks, I guess," I say feeling awkward.

She looks at everything then we finished it up."Okay. Everything looks good. Now, are you two interested in knowing their genders?"

"Oh, yes please," we both say.

"Okay. You're having a girl and a boy," she says smiling."Congratulations,"

"We got both! Yeah!" Dan says.

"You two will be very happy about this, I can tell that you both wanted them to be a girl and a boy," she said.

"Oh, no. It's not that. We would of been happy if they were both girls or both boys, but we just knew that they were going to be a girl and a boy," Dan says.

"Oh. Well, that's lucky that they're a girl and a boy. Have got names yet for them? Just wondering, just so you know," she says.

"Oh, we haven't picked yet. We're waiting till they're born," I say.

We left and starting to make our way back to our place. We've gotten our own place with each other and we've got Phil, Lucy, Jasmine, Tiffany, Olivia and Elizabeth down our place, waiting to here the news. There is also a couple of other YouTuber there. They're Zoe, Joe, Louise, Alife and Casper. They want to know the genders too. We finally arrived and walked into our house. We saw them all sitting down looking at us.

"What are the genders of the baby Howell's?" Joe asks.

"A boy and a girl!" Dan says.

"Just as you two thought they would be. Congratulations," Zoe says to us.

"Thanks, Zoe," me and Dan both say.

"You're both welcome," Zoe says with a warming smile.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Louise says.

"Yeah, me too," Alfie says.

"Mr three," Casper says.

We just smiled at them all. We love our friends so much. We wouldn't replace them in the world.


	9. Phil and Lucy's announcement

I am now nearing my due date for our babies to be born. As it is November, we're getting Christmas stuff ready. In case you're wondering, my birthday is in February. My parents told me that I was born on the coldest day in February 1991 , which was February 11st 1991. Yeah. I am literally 4 months older then Dan as he was born June 11th 1991 as you all know. I don't know what to think that our babies will be here soon. Only next month. Me and Dan both cannot wait to meet them both. Today, we're going over to see Phil and Lucy. They have been together since they day we found out we were having twins.

"Hey," me and Dan says as soon as we get there.

"Hey," Phil says.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

"She is in the bedroom. She hasn't been feeing well," he says.

"It's not a stomach bug is it? Because Harper cannot catch it and I don't want to catch as I haven't long gotten over the stomach bug I had," Dan says.

"No, no. It is only in the mornings. I guess I should tell you that she is having a baby too," Phil says.

"Really?" Dan says.

"Yeah. Looks like me and you are both going to be parents, Dan. Only I think, me and Lucy are going to be parents to just the one child, until we plan to have another one," Phil says.

"Well, congratulations to you and Lucy. What do you think she is having?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know yet, but I wouldn't care as long as he or she is a healthy little baby. Expecting our little one in August 2016. Yeah. That is cool. A summer baby, just like you were Dan," Phil says.

"Yeah. True. A summer baby, like me. Only I was born in June, but it's still a summer baby," Dan says smiling.

Lucy comes out of the bathroom and saw us. She weakly smiled at us and walked over to us."Hey, Dan. Hey, Harper. I guess Phil told you the good news,"

"Yeah. He sure did. Congratulations," Dan says hugging her.

"Thanks, Dan," she said hugging him back. They are close friends, like I am with Phil.

"Yeah. Congratulations, Lu," I say hugging her awkwardly with the huge bump I got.

"Thanks, Harper," she says hugging me awkwardly back.

So it all looks like we're all going to have children out of us. I cannot believe that we're all having children. I adore children so very much.


	10. The birth of the twins

The day has arrived. I have gone into labour. Yes! I cannot wait to meet the babies! It is a cold night of December and the babies will be here soon. We haven't got any names yet for the twins, but we will once they're born, because we will see what they look like and that is what we will be naming them. I want into labour at midnight. Yeah. My water broke an hour in a half later. So, it looks like it might be a quick labour. The contractions I have are horrible, but it's is normal for it to be this painful. We had my parents, Dan's parents, his brother, Phil and Lucy, Jasmine, Tiffany, Olivia, Elizabeth, Zoe, Joe, Louise, Alfie, Casper, Tyler, Tanya, Jim, all the YouTubers who are friends with us are all coming along during the day to meet them both, after they're born of course. I was getting tired, but then came the part when the babies will come into the world. I was giving it all I got and the came our first baby.

"He is the a girl," the midwife said once she was born. We had a look at her. She was so tiny and had jet black hair, like me when I was a baby. Yeah, it's true. I had jet black hair. A minute after the birth of baby number one, it was time for baby number two. "And here the boy," the midwife said.

The both got cleared up after they were born and weighted and had their airways cleared too. They we finally got to hold our kids. We loved them both so much. I was holding our son, while Dan was holding are daughter. Just by looking at Dan holding her, I could tell that she was going to be a daddy's girl and our son, I could tell that he would be a mummy's boy.

"We still have to come up with a name for these little ones," I say.

Dan looked at our daughter. I could tell that he was thinking what to name her."She looks like an Aurora, but it is up to you what you wan to name her," Dan says.

I look at her."Aurora. Yeah. That actually would suit her. Our own Princess Aurora, huh?"

"Yeah. Our own Princess Aurora, like on _Sleeping Beauty_ ," Dan say.

"But what are we going to name him?" I ask Dan.

"I don't know. What ever name that you like the sound of or whatever you think suits his look will do, Harp," Dan says.

I look at him. He kind of looks like a Oliver or a Ethan or a Charlie."I don't know. He kinds of looks like a Oliver or a Ethan or a Charlie,"

Dan looks at him."He looks me like an Ethan to me, so shall we go with Ethan for him?"

"Yeah. Ethan. Our little Ethan and Aurora," I say.


	11. Family meets the twins

First people who came to visit us was my parents, Dan's parents and his brother. My sisters come along too. I honestly thought that they wouldn't because they're not very nice people. They're both younger than me by 4 and 8 years. Lilly is 20, just like Lucy, only Lilly is a couple of days older then Lucy. Lilly was born 12th March 1995. And Danielle, 16. She was born on Dan's birthday actually. June 11th 1999. Yeah, we're all 90's kids.

"Hey," my parents says.

"Hey," I say right back to them.

"Hey, Dan," my parents says to Dan.

"Hey, Mr and Mrs Jenkins," Dan says.

"Oh, please. Call us mum and dad. You're basically family now Dan," my mother says.

"Okay," Dan says.

I look at Lilly and Danielle. They haven't met Dan since we got together."Hey, Lilly, Danielle. This is Dan,"

"Hi, Dan" Lilly says shaking his hand.

"Hi, Lilly," Dan says shaking her hand back.

"Hey Dan! I am so happy that my sister fell in love with you. Well, she always had a crush on you since your first video 'Hello Internet'. And I am happy that you're the father of my niece and nephew," Danielle says.

"Dani! You're making me feel awkward!" I say, blushing like made.

"Sorry, but it is true that you always loved him. I do love you sis," she says smiling.

"I love you too," I say.

"Well, it is nice to meet you too, Danielle," Dan says.

"Can we meet Aurora and Ethan now?" my dad says.

"Of course, here they come," I say as the nurses comes in with them both. They passes them both to my parents. My mum ended up holding Aurora and my dad ended up holding Ethan.

"Oh, my God! They're so beautiful!" my mum says with tears going down her face.

"This may sound weird sis, but I am so glad that you two got drunk at Lucy's party and had sex," Lilly says.

Me and Dan just smiled awkwardly."Yeah, but it was wonderful, because we wouldn't of had these two little ones in our lives," Dan says.

"Oh! How is Lucy anyway?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, well. She is pregnant too, with Phil's child," I say.

"Oh, God! This is amazing!" Lilly says.

"Aw, they're so cute," Dan's brother says.

I have now just noticed that now these little ones our around now, my sisters are acting so nice.


	12. Friends meets the twins

Phil, Lucy, Zoe, Joe, Louise, Alfie and Casper are now the next to see little Aurora and Ethan. I don't know what they will think about our twins, but I do hope they will love them and care for them. They text me saying they're on their way over and got them both something. Me and Dan are just talking about things. They came a few minutes later and smiled.

"Oh, my God! Phil says.

"So tiny!" Lucy says.

"They're beautiful!" Zoe says.

"Adorable!" Joe says at the same time as Zoe.

"Little pumpkins!" Louise says.

"Two beauts!" Alife says

"Way cute!" Casper says.

"Thanks guys," me and Dan says at the same time.

"That's okay," Phil says.

"I cannot believe another friend of mine has a child or in this case, twins," Zoe says.

"Yeah. But in so many months time, their will be another, because of Phil and Lucy's unborn child," Joe says.

"What? Are you two also expecting?" Louise asks.

"Yeah," Lucy says.

"Congratulations!" Zoe and Louise says.

"Thank you," Lucy ans Phil says at the same time.

We just look at little Aurora and Ethan sleeping until they opened their eyes.

"Oh, my God! Look at those eyes! They both have brown eyes. How?" Alfie ask.

"Because I also happen to have brown eyes," I say.

"Do you? I never knew that?" Alfie say.

"Yeah. I have always had brown eyes from the day I was born. They never changed colour. Most babies eye colour changes as they get older, but not mine. Mine were always meant to be brown, as my mum tells me all the time," I say.

"Is it okay if I hold one of them?" Zoe asks.

"Sure," Dan says and I nod. Dan passed Aurora to Zoe. When Aurora was in her arms, Zoe just looks at her and rocks her slowly.

"I want one. A little beauty like this would make my life happy," she says as she carries on rocking Aurora.

"You will have one someday," Alife says smiling.

"I hope so," Zoe says smiling back.

I loved how our friends are loving these little beauts. As I watched a video of Dan saying he wants two or three kids actually made my heart melt, knowing that was how many I wanted too. And this is good that I met Dan on the night that was Lucy's birthday and we had the drunken night and we fell in love with each other was great. And now having Aurora and Ethan here because of the drunken night we had made this the great thing ever. I love my life. Tyler, Tanya, Jim and some other YouTubers came along later on to see them and they loved them too.


End file.
